Jane and Liara get a call of help from the year 8816 from a Jane T Son
by 13thJackal
Summary: this story has a very deferant twist imagine getting a call from a Jane Shepard from the futcher . and read it . o and if you do not like it then don't read it .


Bioware owns all. Strictly for personal amusement

this story has a very differant twist imagine coming face to face with another Shepard from the future and poor Liara finds another asari that looks just like her read it .

It was a good day to go on a family trip to a planet they all loved to visit so all the Shepard's and T Soni's loaded up with there family's on board their family ship it took all of them to fly the ship all the Daughters and their mother and father Jane was the pilot Liara was the commander the ship was a good ship bigger than the destiny and the shield has been taken from the Protheans it could not be broken it absorbed the energy that hit it and made it stronger this a ship of the same mirror image apered in front of the ship Jane stopped Liara before Liara could get a call out a young asari apered on her screen my name is T Soni Jane T Soni I am have been named after my ancestor Jane Shepard . Im here to ask for your help I'm the last T Soni left alive we was at war we need your help through the time we evolved it was good till something went wrong we started getting sick all of our Dr.'s was killed in the first wave we had no one left that knew how to heal our people so I was chosen to be sent back to get the Shepard's and T Soni the ship I have has been passed down from mother to Daughter till I was given it .we need some Dr's the young Jane said Jane call me J. S. Jane Shepard . let me make a Vid comm hay I find my self in need of your assistance here is what is going on I ..we will need to come to earth to get you and some other Doc's tell Admiral Hackett he will be needed .there will be two ships arriving at the same time both are T Soni/Shepard's do not try to fire on either one Jane S. said Jane T Soni sending you the cordents fallow us there we will need to meet on board our ship as I would love to chat with some one this is awkward parents from the_ future_ the year was 8816 the year should be 2186 mow will you help me Jane T .asked her Yes we will let us gather some warriors to help how many is left we will need to be back before we all die well let's get them this will need to be a asari only mission how many humans are left none they all died to keep us alive who or what are you fighting sending you the vid Jane T said . Cerberus Jane's eyes went red what is we took him out here do you know where in your time his base is? yes here is where we found it at but we could not destroy it mabe not in your time but our time he keeps getting killed by Liara and my self give us the concordant I will gather the ships we will need the who Galaxy in this every body wants him dead to let me send out the alert where to gather to all ships this is commander Shepard we have a problem that needs our ship's we have been contacted from the futcher asari's Cerberus has destroyed all species but one only one single asari made it back to our time to gather help every one needs to be with us on this I ...we will not let that bastered destroy out people from the year 8816 . we will set our course to find and destroy his bases every thing we stand for we will bring us together we are at the sol system we have upgraded ships with the new shields when your ships arrive we will give them up grads these Shields is tougher than the reapers they absorb energy and makes them stronger so those of us that has fought and died to kill and destroy the threat form up on the ship Penumbra Apex the one with the bacon active o and it is very huge the destiny can dock onside of my .our Jane T we are sending one of my daughters over to pick you and your crew up and bring them here if you need any medical help the Dr's will be here in .. well they just arrived .see you when you get over here .Jane S out then the Dr .Chakwas and her team arrived to help well Dr . here is where we are at now we have a member of the T Soni /Shepard from the year 8816 that came back to get our help Jane said Benne take the Doc and her team to the med bays .Jane S said . Benne yes Sir and left come with me Doc. Benne said the med bay was as big as the Normandy ship well Doc I want you in the First med bay send the other Docs where you wish them to be as there will be enough healing to be done these asari is my family from the year 8816 Doc I do not know what they have wrong but it was killing them all in that year the humans did a last-ditch effort to give her the time to get back to this time so we need to either head back with some wear ships and take the Cerberus scum out or kill him here we will be getting Docs from every ship avery species I think we have enough room for more one of My daughters will be managing the meds and the wonded or dead through here get used to the tech it came out of the Prothans we set it to recognize the deferant species languages Jane S said and call me Jane S the other captain is Jane T for T Soni so she is my um mm daughter or something like that . it give me a head ache just thinking about it . before Jane could leave The Doc grabbed her not so fast commander she did her scan seen that she was in need of some meds so the Doc gave it to her this should get rid of those head aches .the Doc said .thanks Doc. Jane S said then the a voice said I was told to get with the Doc by my ear assetrer Jane Shepard? Jane T said she turned around the Docs jaw dropped Jane fell back tripping over a chair Liara med bay now you have to see this .there Shepard was all tangled up in a chair with what was spitting image of Liara T Soni .wow Liara fealing her self to make sure she was not dreaming and sat om that she thought was a chair was her Jane umm babe I don't mind you sitting on my face but this is not the place to do it as Liara was getting up Jane placed a kiss on the skin she found and made Liara smile you have to forgive us Shepard and I we are bonded so she has all rights to kiss me any where she wants Liara said and then the Jane T said what about you does she let you do?Jane T asked her yes I have all rights to kiss her any where I want then she kissed Jane S on her tummy knew she would giggle you knew I am ticklish there . she smiled every one just laughed most was family Liara helped the commander up and received her pat on the but from her mate Jane T was amazed that actually love each other Jane seen the look in the Jane T she called her over so you have never seen your parents showing affection she asked well no we never had .It stopped when I was young so I never knew what to do come with me then they took her to the Destiny to Matriarch Lidanya and the Consort Sha'lia these people can help you if you need any other help just call me Then Jane S turns to Sha'lia this is my daughter from the year 8816 she does not know love sex or how to show affection I would like you to help her these asari on this ship is the last we have to help them . Matriarch Lidanya

I will be needing your help also to show them how to meld let Liara Handel the mapping training Commander said and we will be needing the best of the asari krogan human selaren ,Quarens just for there DNA when there asari return to their time I want then to have a better chance then when they came here there is a 4 Ships like this one we will send back with them . and we will keep on producing the ships so that all species have them but Cerberus Commander said Matriarch Lidanya and the Consort Sha'lia both agreed we should be the first ones to give our DNA then my self and Liara lets start with us then the best of both our warriors I will call Wrex on vid comm and tell him what we need just DNA not sex Jane S said . all agreed First was the Matriarch Lidanya and then the Consort Sha'lia flowed by Commander Jane Shepard then Liara T Soni then Jane and Liaras Daughters showing there N 7 armor Jane told them no sex that only need to have their baby's we need to help them with this Lady's we are giving DNA to make sure we have a futcher for our Daughters to have there family's we all are the best from our inelegance to our strength a cunning and our second to none attitude .so lets give them our best Wrex step op let her map you and Wrex no sex OK Jane said with a smile then the humans arrived admiral Hackett sir over here we just need you no sex just we are going to send them back with the best of the best and the Doc's has already given the vids he assembled will teach them by touch about the meds and how to heal Jane T I know that you are kin to both Liara and my self so here is this Prothean Beacons it is the smaller tan the full beacon it has all my memory's and what I have learned and it also has Liaras memory's and what she learned every one is being given there own shard to use and by touch it can hold all your knowledge for your daughters to use . here this in is blank just touch it and think what you want to save both Jane and Liara said why are you helping me so much Commander

Jane T Soni asked Commander stood up in front of every body there we in this time work as a team together we fight together we win we shere our victory's and share our greaf of the ones that gave there lives .we help our own and you are our own from the sasri to the krogan battle master we stand to gether we are going to pass this along to you it will be up to you to spread our word to your people in your time here we all will stop our memory's

Jane and Liara was the first ones then Matriarch Lidanya and the Consort Sha'lia ,Wrex and jane and liaras Daughters the Dr Chakwas then her other Docs then the selarens every one touched the memory shard this has all our strength training knowledge how to do what we have done what we have accomplished then here take this it tells about a hero we have what she done how she did it wind the outcome of her victory with the reapers and there deaths

yea I told them they was mechines and there adding sucks when they asked me 2=2 = 4 I said

1+1 =3 Jane and Liara = baby but I did not tell them that it locked them up then

Matriarch Lidanya laughed they was so strong that they could not under stand 1 people can have a baby she said well I just kinda left that part out and it worked they was like the old as humans say pc's it locked them up and lost there what ever they had .so that is how we won we cheated ? yes we did but we was victorious we stand here as one unit one war one team . then the commander said second to none and held her fist up every flowed when the new apsaras was all healed up and given the shards most was already with baby now it usly took about 1 1/2 year then the war wagon was on the move every destination that the ship had brought back was still there and set to destroy after 3 years they kept on finding the bases find and destroy soon all the bases was gone every one no Cerberus was left alive went in and wiped every memory clean by using the magnet to wipe them all so if the Cerberus ever came back there would be little for them to use Jane placed a place to whom it may concern this was a place that was meant to destroying every one even tried to bring the reapers back .press this button to learn about the reapers they killed and harvested billions

Whole species was devastating gone never to return lost for ever than we fought together as one we fought hard together . we destroyed them never to return . so in this box is about the warrior and her bond mate that gathered a whole Galaxy to gether as one what we did how we fought we helped each other up when one fell . this that could not comprehend . and for that they Died . Jane T look around you see all the deferant species all have been in that war and now we have just taken out the worst killer of all the illusive man was hell-bent on destroying every one so he could use humans to do his bidding to use what he called upgraded them . they was never human ever again .now all them is in the past every thing they had is gone wiped out and or destroyed . years later Jane and Liara with their Daughters came to see their futcher daughters back home here when things seems bad hit this button and remember we are second to none do the N7 training every day and spread the word that I we tough you how to win Jane gave her a kiss this is from father to daughter ,Liara walked up to her with a kiss this is from me Liara T Soni my daughter . rember second to none . they left the ship went back to there's and all 6 ships went into the double to their own time back to there family's when the ship dropped out of warp she heard the commander telling her job well done Jane T Soni o and commander I have brought back a few gifts with me then the other 5 ships apered these was given to us as a gift from a Jane Shepard and Liara T Soni there Daughters gave us this we have all their DNA from that time and some extra things I was told to let you know it is for your eyes and only your eyes I all ready know what it means . then the commander apered Just looking like Jane Shepard but with long hair T Soni loved her Bond Mate to the leader of the 8816 year I freely give you these Gifts to better our people use them well we have trained your people on doctoring engendering every thing is in this ship ask Jane T Soni about and how to use these memory shards do not forget the meld when she was with us she had no idea what it was and she asked what was sex on that I will leave it to you hit the button and learn what I have learned then her video apered with a wink . have fun Jane out so she hit the button and received when Jane knew every thing from sex to how to satisfy your mate and the training this is top notch second to none . she ended the Shard walked up to her bond mate kissed her on the neck it made she eyes turn black then Jane was getting carried to their room my their commander . Liara gave her memory's on the same thing .so they both was going to have some real wonderful melding sex .

I Hope That you all liked it


End file.
